


Never Gonna Leave This Bed

by MariAkutsu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No beta reader, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariAkutsu/pseuds/MariAkutsu
Summary: Yut-Lung wakes up to the sound of his boyfriend's phone. He gets reminded why he loves sharing a bed with him.





	Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019. Today is a free day so I did a more self-indulgent trope of mine. Title is from the Maroon 5 song.

Yut-Lung woke up to the sound of electronic music. The sound was already familiar to his ears but it still annoys him somewhat.

“Oh, sorry.” Shorter said with a phone in his hand. Its port was devoid of any earphone jack. No wonder why such noise entered Yut-Lung’s ears. “Did I wake you?” Shorter asked, concern painting his eyes.

“A bit.” Yut-Lung replied. “What time is it, though?” He rubbed his eye, feeling a bit of sand in it. He could see that the light on the curtains was still dim.  

Shorter answered his partner’s question. “5 am. It’s still too early to cook breakfast—“ He did a gesture that looked like he was going to cover his mouth with his cellphone. “I…wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed…”

Shorter gave a hesitant chuckle. Yut-Lung blinked before mimicking Shorter’s quick laughter. He then propped himself up to sit a bit straighter on his spot on the bed.

“You can still surprise me.” Yut-Lung breathed out. “I don’t know what you have in store for breakfast.”

In the dim light of the room, Yut-Lung saw Shorter smile at him. This was also when Yut-Lung felt a pair of firm lips plant onto his. The next thing he knew was that Shorter put his phone on the nightstand on his side. Next, Shorter was melting onto him with more soft kisses. Then, their fingers interlocked as they spend a few minutes embracing each other. When they separated, they found each of them had marks on their necks and shoulders.

“Sorry, darling. But, you started it.” Yut-Lung told Shorter as he pulled up his silk bathrobe back up to his body. He then went back to lay down on his side of the bed.

“Guilty as charged.” Shorter remarked as he slipped on his T-shirt from last night onto his wide abdomen. “You stay right there. It’s time for me to surprise you with my special Chinese breakfast.”

As Shorter stood up, he felt something bump his shoulder blade. He turned around to see Yut-Lung’s delicate fingers poking him.

“Don’t keep me waiting.” Yut-Lung commanded. “Or else I won’t leave this bed.”

Shorter turned back to give the soft hand a kiss on the top. Yut-Lung stole the hand for a minute to have it pressed on his cheek. The two are happy that they share one bed.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no beta reader for this time. Still hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think about this one. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/archer_in_space) \- [tumblr](http://mariakutsu.tumblr.com) \- [instagram](http://instagram.com/mariaktusu) \- [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Mariakutsu)


End file.
